Liberty-Danny (Siblings)
The relationship between siblings Liberty Van Zandt and Danny Van Zandt was introduced in Season 4 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Danny is shown to annoy Liberty at times, but is often very protective of her. History Season 4 In''' Mercy Street, Liberty scolds Danny when he brings out their mother's ironing board as a diving board. In '''Voices Carry (2), Danny tries to give Liberty and J.T. Yorke an idea for Degrassi's upcoming play. In Eye of the Tiger, Danny does not like the idea of J.T. and Liberty dating and tries to break them up when he rats them out to Mr Van Zandt. The next day at school Liberty worries when after J.T. pushes Danny down from their fight and leaves mad. After school when J.T. tries making up with Liberty, Danny decides to help him out, then gets disgusted when he sees them kissing. Season 5 In I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Danny was the second one to find out that J.T. got Liberty pregnant, after Toby. He gets mad at J.T. and is determined to make J.T. pay for his mistakes. He does that by making J.T. do his homework (including taking care of a baby for family planning). Later, Danny realizes that he should be supportive and does so. In Total Eclipse Of The Heart,' 'Derek goes over Danny's house to be tutored by Liberty. When Danny leaves to orders a pizza. Derek asks Liberty if she ever thought about keeping her baby. She takes the innocent question too personally, and orders Derek out of the house, leaving Derek confused what had happened between them. He later reveals that he asked the question because he was adopted himself. Later on, Derek suggests that J.T. and Liberty make a treasure box of personal items to send to her baby to see in the future. Liberty likes the idea and agrees. She then asks both Danny and Derek to put some things inside, so the baby would know he had lots of good people supporting him. Season 6 In Rock This Town, Danny attended Liberty's birthday party shortly before his good friend J.T. was fatally stabbed by a Lakehurst Secondary School Drake Lempkey. In The Bitterest Pill, Danny and Liberty both attended the Degrassi memorial service for J.T.. In If You Leave, they both objected to the presence of Lakehurst students in Degrassi. Season 7 In Death or Glory (1), Liberty tries to break up a fight between Danny and Lucas Valieri. Season 9 In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, they both attended Emma Nelson and Spinner Mason's wedding. Trivia *They were both members of the Degrassi Student Council. *They both hated Lakehurst. *Danny is the uncle of Liberty and J.T.'s baby. *Danny can be seen as protective of Liberty and even fought J.T. after finding out that Liberty was pregnant. *They both fought Lucas for making fun of J.T.'s death. *They were both close to J.T. *Danny at first did not approve of J.T. and Liberty's relationship. *Both dated members of the Spirit Squad - Liberty dated J.T. (the mascot), and Danny dated Mia and Chantay (cheerleaders). *Liberty had a conflict with Danny's ex-girlfriend Mia Jones, who also had a relationship with J.T. before his death. *Both were friends with Toby Isaacs. *Both graduated from Degrassi: Liberty in 2007 and Danny in 2008. *Both attended Spinner and Emma's wedding. *Danny's close friend Peter Stone dated one of Liberty's best friends, Emma Nelson, and a conflict with another, Manny Santos. *Liberty's close friend Manny used to babysit Danny. *Prior to Danny's first appearance in Ghost in the Machine (1), it was never mentioned that Liberty had a brother. *Like Danny's best friend Sav Bhandari, Liberty served as Student Council President. Gallery 625x407-libs-jt-danny.jpg tumblr_lw88fkhwcl1qc1tpr (1).jpg tumblr_lw88ksC1201qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m0oz8i4nvr1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m0p0csv5sx1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Tumblr 11s5p3mIb8e1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi-next-generation27.jpg 8956.PNG 5433t.png 54357.png EOTT0038.jpg Spinemma1.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Tumblr lnrv2ekNTr1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Siblings Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9